1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convoluted hose construction made of a helically wound polymeric strip and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
Hose constructions or hose made by helically winding a polymeric strip are well known in the art and an example of such a hose is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,780. This patent also discloses a hose made from a polymeric strip having the cross-sectional configuration of the Arabic numeral 5.
However, there are hose applications where it is desired to make each hose of polyethylene, polyproplene, or similar material; and, each of these materials is generally considered in the art as being difficult to bond. Further, each of these materials is considered as being very difficult to bond in a high strength manner in a continuous process.
It has been proposed to provide a so-called electromagnetic bonding of polymeric materials, including polyethylene and polyproplene, by dispersing micron-sized magnetic particles within a thermoplastic matrix composition. The composition is then placed between abutting surfaces of the polymeric materials to be bonded and exposed to a magnetic field causing heating of the composition, melting, and subsequent fusion of the polymeric materials and this technique is disclosed in Modern Plastics Encyclopedia, "Volume 56, No. 10A," in an article which begins on page 420.